Hujan dan Penyeka Air Mata Oneshoot
by noviquinn
Summary: Menangis di tengah hujan? Sakura pernah. Ditambah lagi merasa patah hati karena orang yang dia cinta memilih menikah dengan sang sahabat. Menangis di tengah hujan? Sakura pernah. Ditambah ada Sasuke di sana, menyeka air matanya. Sejak saat itu, Sakura tak pernah merasa buruk pernah menangis di bawah hujan. /OOT/DLDR!/RomanceCheesy


**Hujan dan Penyeka Air Mata**

Fanfiksi oleh noviquinn

Didedikasikan untuk Juara 3 Event SSFI Autumn 2k17 Syahsuke

Pair : Sasuke. U Sakura. H

Slight : NaruSaku, NaruHina

Tema : AU

Type : Oneshoot

Genre : Romance, Drama

Author's Note : Sebagian cerita ini adalah kisah nyata saya pribadi. Terus saya terinspirasi sama jasa penyeka air mata di Jepang. Dan jadilah fanfic ini. Sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin selamat buat pemenang. Terus berkarya, ya!!

 _"Menangislah jika rasa sakit itu memang sudah terlalu sakit. Meskipun harus di tengah hujan, luapkan saja semuanya. Lalu kau hanya perlu menunggu pelangi setelah hujan itu mereda, membawa pergi puing-puing kesedihan itu. Kamu pasti bisa tersenyum lagi seperti dulu."_

_noviquinn

 **Happy Reading**

Langkah kaki Sakura terasa lunglai. Ia menapaki jalan beraspal yang lembab. Tatapannya kosong setelah kejadian itu. Lantas hujan turun, hanya bau basah yang menyeruak masuk. Sakura putuskan tak peduli dengan segenggam payung bening di tangan kanannya.

Jauh dalam hatinya, ia ingin menangis. Namun, tak bisa. Air matanya seolah telah dikuras habis. Ternyata hal itu lebih sakit daripada apa yang Sakura pikirkan sebelumnya. Ia tak bisa terus menahannya seperti ini.

Sakura adalah gadis yang lugu. Ia tidak begitu pandai dalam hal percintaan. Suatu hari, ia jatuh cinta. Itu adalah yang pertama kalinya setelah empat tahun lamanya. Dan pria beruntung yang mendapatkan hati Sakura itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Pria yang selalu bersikap hangat dan ramah pada setiap orang. Dan Sakura memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan hati padanya.

"Aku ... merasa bodoh," gumam Sakura.

Udara semakin dingin. Kulit putihnya kian memucat. Sakura tahu bahwa tak baik berkeliaran di luar rumah saat hujan turun. Apalagi dengan perasaan hati yang buruk seperti saat ini.

"Rasanya ... aku harus berhenti bekerja dari tempat itu."

Cintanya untuk Naruto semakin berkembang dari hari ke hari. Mereka berdua juga cukup akrab di mata orang-orang. Pada dasarnya, Naruto memang selalu bersikap hangat dan lembut pada setiap perempuan yang ditemuinya. Namun, Sakura salah menilai sikap pemuda itu. Yang ia tangkap adalah cinta, ia salah paham. Sakura hanya terlalu nyaman berada di sekitar Naruto.

Naruto adalah karyawan baru di tempat Sakura bekerja. Belum terlalu lama saling mengenal, mereka sudah bisa seakrab itu. Sering bertukar pesan lewat ponsel, berpergian bersama naik motor Naruto. Dan sesekali Naruto curhat tentang hari-hari yang telah ia lewati kepada Sakura.

Hal itu membuat Sakura terjebak dalam perasaannya sendiri.

Satu bulan kemudian, kehadiran Hyuga Hinata mengubah cerita cinta Sakura.

"Jadi, di kantormu ada lowongan kerja?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, kau bisa membuat surat lamarannya dan aku akan menyampaikannya pada bos."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak, Sakura." Gadis itu menerjang Sakura dengan pelukan. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini."

"Sama-sama, Hinata. Aku senang bisa membantumu," jawab Sakura, balas memeluk Hinata. Ia sangat polos, ia begitu tulus membantu teman lamanya.

 _Dia adalah Hinata, teman baikku ketika SMA. Wajahnya sangat cantik. Sebagai sesama perempuan, aku pun mengakui kecantikannya. Dia juga baik hati dan dia membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk biaya tambahan kuliahnya. Dengan memberitahunya bahwa di kantorku ada lowongan pekerjaan, semoga bisa membantu kesulitan Hinata. Hari-hariku selanjutnya pasti akan menyenangkan bersama Hinata di tempat kerja._

Sakura benar. Hari-hari yang mereka lewati bersama memang terasa menyenangkan karena sejatinya Sakura dan Hinata sudah berteman baik sejak lama. Di satu sisi, perlahan rasa penasaran tumbuh di hati Naruto untuk mengenal Hinata lebih jauh.

Naruto sengaja mendekati Sakura demi mendapatkan informasi lebih tentang Hinata. Tentang apakah gadis itu sudah punya pacar atau belum? Tinggal di mana? Apa saja akun social media-nya? Dengan lugu, Sakura memberitahukan semuanya pada Naruto.

Sampai suatu hari pernyataan Hinata membuat perasaan Sakura hancur—sehancur-hancurnya.

Langit mulai gelap. Sepertinya hujan akan turun dengan deras. Lima belas menit lagi jam pulang tiba. Di kantor hanya ada mereka berdua karena yang lain sedang sibuk dengan tugas di lapangan.

"Aku hanya menceritakan ini padamu karena kau adalah sahabat baikku, Sakura."

Hinata bersemu malu-malu di depan Sakura. Ia berbisik, "Aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki."

Saat itu Sakura terlalu takut untuk menebak. Ia bukannya tak tahu bahwa Hinata dan Naruto tengah dekat akhir-akhir ini. Kali ini Sakura benar-benar takut.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Sakura, berusaha tersenyum dengan denyutan nyeri di dadanya.

"Coba kau tebak!"

"Siapa? Aku tak tahu."

"Yang benar kau tak tahu?" Alis Hinata berkerut, lalu ia meraih ponselnya mencari sebuah kontak.

"Hey," panggil Sakura lemah, "beritahu aku, Hinata."

"Sebentar, ya." Ia menggeser nama-nama dalam kontak ponselnya, sampai Hinata menemukan deretan huruf 'N' untuk sebuah nama istimewa baginya saat ini.

Hinata menyodorkan ponselnya di depan Sakura. Saat itu juga seolah belati menembus dada Sakura begitu perih. Tak berdarah, tetapi sangat menyakitkan. Jika gadis itu tak kuat, ia harusnya menangis saat itu juga.

"Naruto?" Ada nada bergetar di sana, Sakura coba untuk tersenyum jahil. "Cie, suka Naruto! Hinata suka Naruto, cie."

"Jangan mengejek, Sakura!"

"Sahabatku ternyata, ya?" goda Sakura. Sebenarnya adalah benteng agar air matanya tak pecah di depan Hinata. "Jadi, bagaimana? Dia sudah menyatakan cinta padamu?"

"Eum, belum. Tapi dia terlihat membalas perasaanku."

"Syukurlah..." Sakura tersenyum lembut, kepalanya sudah sangat pusing menahan emosi terdalam begitu lama. Jika harus memilih antara cinta dan sahabat, Sakura akan memilih sahabatnya. Lalu menyerah tentang rasa cintanya untuk Naruto, walaupun perih. Asal ia tak membuat Hinata sedih. "Semoga hubungan kalian berhasil, ya."

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

"Sudah waktunya pulang, sebaiknya kita bergegas. Hujan akan turun."

 _Aku ... mencintai laki-laki yang dicintai oleh sahabatku sendiri. Rasanya lebih menyakitkan daripada dikhianati oleh seorang pria. Aku tak bisa marah, memangnya mau marah kepada siapa? Tidak siapa pun. Tak ada yang bisa kuperbuat selain ... melepaskan cintaku untuk Hinata._

 _Tak apa aku disakiti oleh orang lain, asalkan aku tak pernah menyakiti mereka. Biarlah..._

 _Aku menangis di tengah hujan seperti ini pun, biarlah..._

 _Aku ikhlas._

 _Demi sahabat baikku._

Dan sang dara, Sakura ... hanya bisa menangis di antara lerak hujan yang lara.

 **..o0o..**

Jepang belakangan ini heboh dengan sebuah situs _online_ yang menyediakan jasa 'penyeka air mata'. Sepertinya seseorang dengan suasana patah hati sangat cocok menggunakan jasa itu dan Sakura salah satunya. Ketika menjelajah ke internet, tak sengaja Sakura menemukan situs unik itu.

"Para pria yang bekerja dilisensikan untuk 'terapi menangis'. Kami menyediakan sebuah video untuk membuat Anda menangis agar kesedihan terluapkan dan setelahnya pikiran Anda akan menjadi tenang. Kami pun menyediakan para pria untuk memainkan musik lalu menyeka air mata Anda. Jangan lewatkan harga promo karena hari ini adalah pembukaan pertama jasa kami. Tertarik? Segera hubungi kontak di bawah, atau datang di alamat yang tertera."

Bola mata kehijauan Sakura telaten membaca sebuah iklan di intenet. Sepertinya ia tertarik dengan jasa 'penyeka air mata' itu. Dirinya memang butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkan diri. Beruntung jika depresi karena patah hatinya menghilang setelah ia pergi ke tempat jasa itu. Kalau tidak, mungkin Sakura bisa menangis di tengah hujan lagi agar tak ada yang tahu bahwa dirinya sedang terluka lalu patah hati.

"Aku akan mencoba jasa penyeka air mata itu."

 **..o0o..**

Sudah banyak _customers_ yang datang di hari perdana dibukanya jasa penyeka air mata. Pemilik usaha itu bernama Uchiha Mikoto, perempuan ramah yang sangat mengapresiasi kelembutan seorang perempuan. Baginya, perempuan adalah sosok lemah lembut yang harus diperlakukan dengan bijak. Khususnya oleh para kaum lelaki. Karena tanpa wanita di sisi seorang pria, hidupnya tak akan sempurna. Uchiha Mikoto juga memperkerjakan pemuda-pemuda tampan yang sebagian besar berasal dari keluarga besarnya sendiri, Uchiha.

"Sepertinya, ini tempatnya."

Sakura tiba di depan bangunan putih besar bertuliskan Uchiha Resort ketika hujan tengah mengguyur kota Tokyo. Bajunya sedikit basah karena air hujan. Telapak tangannya pun semakin dingin seperti membeku. Namun, hal itu tak akan membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya.

Seorang pemuda memegang biola dari kejauhan melihat Sakura tampak kedinginan segera mendekat. Sakura tak melihat pemuda itu menuju ke arahnya. Sampai suara berat mengejutkan Sakura.

"Nona, selamat datang di Uchiha Resort, jasa penyeka air mata kami. Di luar begitu dingin, nanti kau bisa sakit. Mari masuk ke dalam," kata pemuda itu ramah.

"Oh, ya. Terima kasih," jawab Sakura gugup kemudian mengikuti pemuda itu masuk sambil melihat-lihat sekitar.

"Sepertinya pakaian Nona basah karena kehujanan, sebaiknya Nona membersihkan diri," katanya lalu menunjuk ke arah jam dua, di belakang Sakura, "di sana toiletnya. Jika Nona tidak keberatan, saya membawa beberapa baju ganti untuk Nona kenakan. Memang baju laki-laki, tapi lebih baik daripada Nona kedinginan karena memakai pakaian basah."

"T-tapi, saya tidak ingin merepotkan."

"Jangan sungkan. Di sini kami mengutamakan kenyamanan _customers_ kami," sahut pemuda dengan sumpipit di pipi karena tersenyum.

Ya, senyum teduh yang mengajak Sakura untuk ikut menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan?"

"Sasuke," selanya, "namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil saja Sasuke."

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Terima kasih banyak."

Setelah Sakura membersihkan dirinya dengan pakaian baru yang diberikan Sasuke, kini ia duduk di deretan perempuan yang merupakan customers jasa penyeka air mata hari itu. Sekarang Sakura memakai kaos putih kebesaran di tubuhnya. Kaos itu punya lambang khas Uchiha--kipas--di bagian punggung.

Tatapan tajam seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak lepas dari sosok perempuan berwajah sedih itu. Sejak kedatangan Sakura ke tempat itu, Sasuke sudah tertarik. Ia tersenyum sendiri, memikirkan perempuan secantik Sakura memerlukan jasa penyeka air mata seperti ini.

 _Apa dia sedang patah hati?_

Sasuke menerka sendiri. Apa pun yang terjadi pada gadis itu, sungguh, Sasuke tak ingin melihatnya menangis. Ketika layar dibentang dan menampilkan sebuah film, orang-orang mulai menonton. Sakura pun sama. Matanya menyorot ke layar, tetapi pikirannya pergi ke mana-mana. Yang ada di kepalanya sekarang hanya Naruto dan Hinata.

 _Mereka pasti sedang tertawa bersama saat ini._

 _Atau, mungkin mereka sedang berkencan._

 _Atau lebih baik dari itu ... yang sangat menakutkan bagiku._

Memikirkan hal-hal itu, tanpa sadar membuat air mata Sakura menetes perlahan. Isakannya begitu lemah, ia tak ingin terlalu memperlihatkan kesedihannya di antara orang-orang ini. Sasuke duduk di kursi para musisi sambil memainkan biolanya. Namun sorot mata Sasuke hanya tertuju pada Sakura yang tersedu-sedu.

 _Dia begitu rapuh_ , pikir Sasuke.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu setelah film diputar. Para perempuan menangis seluruhnya, termasuk Sakura. Kemudian, para pria penyeka air mata turun dari bangku mendekati para customers mereka. Harusnya tugas Sasuke hanyalah bermain musik. Akan tetapi, kakinya ikut turun dan membimbingnya hadir di depan Sakura sekarang.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "Sasuke?"

"Boleh aku menyeka air matamu, Nona?" tanya Sasuke sopan. Dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura.

Sasuke menarik satu bangku, ia duduk di depan Sakura. Pemuda itu suka sekali tersenyum lembut. Membuatnya tampak berkharisma dua kali lipat bersama wajahnya yang tampan. Sasuke merogoh sapu tangan berwarna biru dongker di saku _tuxedo_ -nya. Masih dengan senyum, ia menyeka penuh kelembutan wajah Sakura yang dibanjiri air mata.

Sakura hanya berani menatap ke bawah. Ia merasa tidak sopan jika harus menatap pemuda asing terlalu lama.

"Menangis saja," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat kepala Sakura terangkat, "menangislah sepuas kau ingin. Aku akan menyeka air matamu."

"E-eum, terima kasih."

Pada akhirnya kedua netra mereka bertemu. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke begitu tampan. Wajahnya agak pucat karena kulitnya yang terlalu putih. Garis wajahnya menegaskan kharismanya dan senyum itu begitu menenangkan. Belum lagi pemuda itu memakai _tuxedo_ hitam yang semakin membuatnya terlihat elegan.

 _Dia sangat tampan._

Sakura merasa tak sopan karena berani menatap pemuda itu terlalu lama. Ia buru-buru menunduk dan menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Sasuke jadi tertawa kecil. "Kenapa? Kau tidak mau melihatku?"

"B-bukan seperti itu, hanya saja aku merasa tak enak denganmu."

Sasuke terkikik lagi. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka kau memerhatikanku."

"Eh?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

Sasuke menyorot kedua netra Sakura begitu dalam. Bagai menembus kepala Sakura jika tatapan Sasuke adalah pedang.

Masih menyeka air mata Sakura dengan lembut, Sasuke berkata, "Aku jadi bisa melihat matamu, Nona."

"M-melihat ... mataku?"

"Yeah. Aku hanya penasaran."

"Penasaran karena apa aku menangis atau mengapa aku pergi ke tempat ini?"

"Bukan," Sasuke menggeleng; mendengus geli.

Untuk sebuah rasa suka pada pertemuan pertama itu mungkin terlalu berlebihan, tetapi Sasuke tahu bahwa dirinya tertarik untuk mengenal lebih jauh siapa gadis yang menangis di hadapannya saat ini.

"Aku hanya penasaran pada mata cerah bahagiamu setelah kesedihan yang kau derita itu pergi."

 **..o0o..**

Seperti iklannya, Sakura menjadi sedikit lega setelah terapi menangis di jasa penyeka air mata itu. Namun, dering ponselnya sekejab saja bisa menghancurkan pertahanan yang berusaha Sakura bangun.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik.

 _"Halo, Sakura. Kau di mana? Aku mencoba menghubungimu dari tadi, tapi tak ada jawaban."_ Suara Hinata di seberang telepon.

"Aku hanya ... ada urusan saja, Hinata. Kau ada perlu apa?"

 _"Begini, aku ada kabar bahagia yang menurutku kau harus tahu."_

Sakura menarik napas dalam. Ketakutan melanda lagi. Ia tatap ke atas pada langit-langit menangis itu dari teras kantor Uchiha Resort.

"Kabar bahagia? Apa itu?" lanjut Sakura lemah lembut.

 _"Jadi ... Naruto melamarku."_

Hal itu terjadi.

Ketakutannya.

Adalah kebahagiaan bagi Hinata.

Suara rintik hujan. Bau basah. Dingin—masuk ke tulang-tulangnya. Pecah serta hancur. Suatu hal tak kasat mata melukai hati Sakura teramat pedih. Tak berbentuk lagi dan Sakura hanya bisa terdiam kaku ketika Hinata memanggil namanya. Tidak ada jawaban apa pun yang Hinata dengar membuatnya cemas.

 _"Sakura, ada apa? Kau di mana?"_

"O-oh! Tidak ada apa-apa. Wah, selamat ya, Hinata. Aku turut senang Naruto sudah ... melamarmu," jawab Sakura. Yang tanpa Hinata tahu, air mata gadis itu sudah turun tak bersuara.

 _"Terima kasih, tapi kau yakin baik-baik saja? Kau terdengar sedang tak sehat, Sakura."_

"Aku baik, Hinata ... aku akan tutup teleponnya. Aku sedang di jalan, aku akan menghubungi kau lagi nanti. _Jaa-na!_ "

Ditutupnya panggilan telepon mengundang air matanya kian mengalir. Kakinya melangkah maju melewati atap bangunan yang semula melindungi tubuhnya. Air hujan sudah menghujam begitu banyak. Bahkan menggigil karena kedinginan tak dihiraukan lagi oleh Sakura. Rasa sakit di hatinya mengalahkan rasa apa pun.

Baru kali ini Sakura merasa sangat dingin, bukan semata karena hujan. Akan tetapi, karena luka basah di hatinya. Ia tahu benar bahwa cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu menyakitkan. Dan lebih menyakitkan lagi bila pria yang kita cinta itu adalah orang yang sama telah memeluk hati sahabat terdekat kita. Kau tak akan bisa serakah dalam keegoisan itu. Kau harus memilih.

Pertama, mengejar cintamu lalu membiarkan tindakan itu melukai sahabatmu? Atau kedua, menyerah terhadap perasaan itu dan ikhlaskan dia untuk sang sahabat?

Dan Sakura adalah tipe teman nomer dua.

Lebih baik merasa tersakiti daripada dirinya yang menyakiti orang lain. Apalagi orang itu adalah Hinata, teman yang selalu bersikap baik padanya. Sakura tak akan sanggup melukai teman seberharga itu. Walaupun ia juga sangat tahu, jika Hinata yang berada di posisi Sakura, gadis itu pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ya, Tuhan. Ini sakit sekali..."

Sakura tersedu-sedu. Satu tangannya menutup wajah yang menangis di tengah derasnya guyuran hujan. Ia sudah tidak peduli pada tubuhnya yang mulai merasa dingin. Bahkan kulit-kulitnya memucat. Sakura hanya ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Berharap esok pagi ia akan lupa. Lupa bahwa ia pernah jatuh cinta pada Naruto agar bisa berdiri kokoh di acara pernikahan pemuda itu bersama Hinata kelak.

Sakura terus menangis sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Hujan terlalu deras untuk mendengar bahwa ada langkah kaki mendekat. Yang Sakura tahu selanjutnya adalah hujan tak lagi menyentuh tubuhnya. Sejenak Sakura terkejut. Lalu membuka mata perlahan.

"Berdiri di jalan kosong di tengah hujan bukanlah hal yang baik," kata pemuda itu dengan senyum tipis.

Sakura terkejut sampai tak bisa bicara.

"Aku tidak punya baju ganti lainnya untukmu, jadi aku hanya bisa membawakan payung," lanjut pemuda itu lagi.

"Kau ... kenapa kau ke mari?" Akhirnya Sakura bersuara. Menyambut gagang payung yang diulur oleh tangan pemuda itu.

"Kurasa menyeka air matamu saja tak cukup untuk mengurangi beban yang kau alami." Sasuke ikut masuk ke dalam naungan payung. Menatap Sakura teduh sambil menunduk karena ia lebih tinggi dari gadis itu.

Sakura hanya terpukau sesaat sebelum kebingungan menerjangnya lagi.

Untuk apa pria yang baru dikenalnya itu repot-repot menghampirinya?

"Aku dalam kondisi yang tak baik untuk berbicara pada siapa pun, Tuan." Sakura berkata lemah. "Termasuk dirimu."

"Aku tahu," sahutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menangis dan itu sangat memalukan saat kau melihatku seperti ini," ungkap Sakura lagi.

"Aku tahu."

"Aku sangat menyedihkan, kau tahu?"

Pria itu menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, setiap orang memiliki waktunya sendiri dalam rasa terpuruk. Menangis saja ... aku tidak keberatan."

Sakura mulai terisak kembali. Matanya memerah dan pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang basah bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"K-kau ... akan b-bisa melihat air mataku s-saat aku menangis tanpa h-hujan," ucap Sakura menangis lagi. Bahunya ikut bergetar.

"Kalau begitu," Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, mengambil alih gagang payung lalu melemparnya ke samping, "menangislah bersama hujan dan ... aku."

Sakura meraung-raung keras. Tidak peduli apakah orang lain akan melihat. Beruntung ia memilih tempat yang tepat. Tak ada satu pun orang yang lewat. Membuatnya puas melepas semua beban itu melalui air matanya. Pemuda yang merupakan salah satu karyawan di Uchiha Resort itu bergeming manatapi gadis rapuh di hadapannya.

Tangannya gatal sekali ingin merangkul gadis itu. Memberi perlindungan sebagai tempat yang nyaman. Namun, ia cukup tahu diri. Ia harus bersikap sopan pada seseorang yang baru dikenalnya, apalagi orang itu adalah wanita.

Akan tetapi, siapa yang tak kuat melihat gadis cantik, lemah lembut seperti Sakura serapuh ini? Tangan pemuda itu bergerak naik menuju pipi kiri Sakura, membelai lembut. Membuat Sakura tersentak lalu menatap kedua netra hitam di balik bulu mata yang ujungnya menetes air hujan.

"Menangis saja, curahkan semuanya, aku akan terus menghapus air matamu," kata Sasuke.

"Percuma saja kau berusaha menghapusnya, tak akan pernah mengering."

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke.

Meskipun air hujan terus mengguyur, membuat wajah Sakura basah, bahkan bercampur bersama air matanya. Sasuke tak akan pernah menyerah untuk menghapus air mata Sakura. Seolah air mata itu adalah kesedihan yang tak mau habis. Sasuke percaya bahwa hal itu akan terkikis dengan sendirinya selama ia tak menyerah.

"Lihat? Wajahku masih saja basah," kata Sakura lagi.

"Aku tahu, lagipula aku memang tak berniat mengeringkan air matamu itu."

Sakura tak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Sasuke di balik senyum teduhnya. Cukup ia rasakan bahwa semua hal seperti akan baik-baik saja ketika Sasuke tersenyum lembut seperti itu. Padahal ia baru mengenal Sasuke sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu. Rasanya seperti telah mengenal lama.

"Kau benar, karena aku tak punya cukup uang untuk membayarmu," kata Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak minta uangmu, bahkan jika kau memaksa."

Tanpa sadar, Sakura melupakan kesedihannya. Ia terlalu sibuk melayani pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Sepertinya hujan akan berhenti," Sasuke mendongak ke langit dengan sisa gerimis kecil-kecil. Lalu melihat Sakura lagi. "Sudah menangisnya?"

Tiba-tiba Sakura cemberut. Ia menghapus sisa basah di wajahnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kubilang ini memalukan," kata Sakura disusul kekeh Sasuke lagi.

"Mumpung aku beri jasa penyeka air mata gratis, kau boleh menangis lagi."

"Pada umumnya laki-laki akan menyuruh wanita berhenti ketika menangis, kau malah melakukan kebalikannya," ucap Sakura lagi seraya memberengut, tetapi balas tersenyum lembut kemudian. "Tapi terima kasih banyak, Sasuke."

"Merasa lebih baik?"

"Um, lumayan."

"Hanya lumayan?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tidak, aku bercanda. Aku merasa baik sekali. Dan ... apa maksudmu tadi dengan tidak berniat mengeringkan air mataku, Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Alis Sasuke terangkat. " _Simple_. Karena pasti akan melelahkan."

"Maksudnya?"

"Tidak akan bisa kering, Sakura." Sasuke bertolak pinggang dan tertawa geli memaklumi kepolosan Sakura. Atau, memang gadis itu tidak mengerti? "Mana bisa aku mengeringkan air matamu di bawah derasnya hujan yang turun. Walaupun aku pakai handuk, pasti tetap akan basah."

Awalnya Sakura berwajah bingung, tetapi detik berikutnya mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kau bisa saja," ucap Sakura sembari tertawa, "tapi kau ada benarnya juga."

"Ya, lagipula daripada menyeka air matamu, ada hal yang lebih membuatku penasaran."

Sakura termangu ketika Sasuke menyorot lembut padanya. Seperti ada serangan listrik kecil menjalar di pori-pori tubuh Sakura menuju jantung.

Jatuh cintakah?

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Senyummu."

"Eh?"

"Jika menyeka air matamu tidak berguna untuk mengurangi beban yang kau alami, aku tinggal menunggu tangismu mereda." Sasuke tertunduk malu-malu. Kedengarannya seperti Sasuke sedang menggoda seorang gadis, padahal ia tidak sadar telah mengatakannya. "Lalu aku akan membuatmu tersenyum kembali."

Rasanya hangat. Sakura tertunduk dengan rona malu di kedua pipinya yang memanas.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak kedinginan?" sambung Sasuke, menilik pakaian Sakura yang basah kuyup tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang sekarang.

Sakura mengusap-usap lengannya. "Dingin."

"Pulanglah, ganti baju, minum teh hangat. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit setelah mandi hujan bersama seorang pria yang baru kau kenal," Sasuke tersenyum jahil dan mengangkat kedua alis cepat saat Sakura menatapnya, "itu tidak baik."

"Ya. Aku juga tidak ingin masuk berita pagi karena sakit sepulang dari Uchiha Resort dan membuat satu karyawannya sakit setelah mandi hujan bersamaku."

"Hei, aku ini pria kuat. Hujan saja tak cukup membuatku sakit."

"Benarkah?"

"Penasaran? Beri aku nomer ponselmu dan aku akan memberitahu semua tentang diriku," bujuk Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Kau terdengar sedang melakukan pendekatan pada seorang gadis, Tuan Uchiha."

"Seperti itu?" Sasuke menggaruk lehernya. "Kau wanita yang suka _to the point_ , ya?"

"Itu kau, tapi aku menyukainya." Lalu Sakura merogoh tas jinjingnya yang basah, mencari sesuatu. "Ini kartu namaku, kau bisa menghubungiku dengan nomer yang ada di situ."

"Wow, pendekatanku berhasil rupanya," kata Sasuke sumringah, "terima kasih. Untung tulisannya tidak luntur."

Sakura tertawa lepas setelah itu. Tak menyangka bahwa ia akan mengenal pemuda sehangat Sasuke setelah kesedihan karena patah hati. Beban di hatinya pun berkurang. Ternyata pilihan untuk pergi ke Uchiha Resort mencoba jasa penyeka air mata itu berhasil. Dan telah mengantarkan Sakura pada perkenalan tak terduga.

Tak selamanya hujan itu buruk. Terkadang airnya membawa kehidupan baru setelah terpendam lama dalam penantian untuk tumbuh. Dan tak selamanya menangis itu dianggap lemah. Karena dengan menangis kita telah berusaha membuang kesedihan tanpa menyakiti atau merugikan orang lain.

Sampai akhirnya Sakura bertemu Sasuke.

Sebelum melangkah pergi, mereka berjabat tangan.

Bagi Sakura terasa sama walaupun sangat berbeda seperti perkenalannya dulu bersama Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke."

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Sakura."

Mereka berjalan berlawanan arah saling membelakangi. Sasuke tersenyum senang sambil menatapi kartu nama milik Sakura di tangannya. Sementara Sakura tersenyum sambil menenteng tas jinjingnya dengan langkah ringan. Langit yang semula mendung kini menjadi cerah.

Bagi Sakura dulu jabat tangan Naruto terasa hangat di genggamannya, tetapi ujung pertemuan kisah mereka begitu dingin seperti air hujan yang mengguyur. Tadi, saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya, justru terasa begitu dingin.

Tentu saja, kan habis hujan.

Sakura geleng-geleng kepala sendiri.

Pirasat Sakura saat ini, cerita barunya bersama Sasuke kelak akan berakhir seperti cerahnya pelangi di langit sore di atas kepalanya itu.

 _"Biarkan hujan turun sangat deras, Sakura. Biarkan. Ketika hujan mereda setelahnya, mari kita melihat pelangi bersama-sama."_

 _\- Uchiha Sasuke_

 **HAPPY ENDING**


End file.
